


Sunrise Kiss

by goldhowler



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Daylighter Raphael Santiago, Daylighter Simon Lewis, Death, M/M, dont hate me i had to, maybe just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldhowler/pseuds/goldhowler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is woken up by Raphael, who takes him out for a walk, saying that they need to talk. Maybe this time they will admit their feelings to each other. Or maybe it's about something totally different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Contains major SPOILER for The Mortal Instruments series, so if you didn't finish it yet, don't complain that I've spoiled you.

“Simon? Simon, wake up.” Raphael whispered and shook his shoulder.

“Come on, you lazy vampire.”

Simon rolled over and half-opened his eyes. What could be so urgent that he had to wake him up like this?!

“Fine, fine, I’m up. What is happening?” mumbled Simon in a sleepy voice, sat up and ran his hand through his messy hair.

“Dress up and meet me in the hall. I need to talk to you.” replied Raphael and left the room.

Simon glanced as his phone. 4:50 a.m. He rolled his eyes and quickly pulled on his jeans and jacket, not even bothering to change his dark blue sleeping shirt.

“Alright, what is so damn important?” asked Simon slightly annoyed. Since he has become the Daylighter he preferred sleeping during the night rather than day.

“Let’s take a walk, shall we? I need to speak with you.” Raphael smiled and opened the main door.

At first they walked silently. Raphael led him through the streets, apparently knowing exactly where they were going. The sky in the east started to lighten when they arrived to the riverbank. Raphael clearly looked nervous and that shocked Simon. He has never seen him like this and whatever he wanted to tell him it had to be really important. Simon’s heart softened and the annoyed feeling of being woken up left him immediately.

“Raphael, what is it?” asked Simon and he put his hand on Raphael’s tense shoulder.

“I just wanted to see it. And I wanted to see it with you.” he replied in a quiet voice. Simon had a slight feeling it even trembled a bit. What was going on?!

“See what?”

“The sunrise. I haven’t seen one in so long time. Haven’t felt the sun on my skin. But now..”

Raphael turned around and looked Simon in the eyes. The sky was already light blue and a light mist rose from the river. Couple of birds flew above their heads. It was almost summer and the morning was warm.

“Uh, I don’t really know how to start. I just need to come clean, you know? For months I’ve been holding this inside of me, but I need to be honest with you now. I..” he took a deep breath.

“It’s okay, Raphael. Whatever it is, you can tell me. In fact, there are things I’ve wanted to tell you too. I can start if you want me to.” offered Simon. He didn’t really know where he found the courage, but he somehow felt it was the time to say everything. The faint smile on Raphael’s lips encouraged him.

“You know, I thought I hated you for making me a vampire. I’ve been reading about them, when I was still human and I felt like I would be this vicious, disgusting creature that didn’t really deserve to walk this Earth. Every single day was to be feeding on innocent lives, living in dirt and cold. But you showed me it’s not like that. With you in my life, I realized that being a vampire isn’t really that bad. You explained it to me, you taught me, even though I was a pain in the ass sometimes.” Raphael smiled and first morning sunrays touched his skin.

“Who knew you would ever admit that. But truth to be told, you were never pain in the ass. In fact, I think I’ve been too harsh on you sometimes. But look at you now. You are strong. And you are special and I don’t mean only being the Daylighter. I know it is not really because of me, but I’m still proud of you. And I know you are going to be fine.”

Simon shook his head in confusion.

“I’m going to be fine? Raphael, what is happening? Are you going somewhere?” Raphael laid his hand on Simon’s face and gave him warm, reassuring smile.

“Something like that. I’m so sorry, I didn’t want it to be like this, but I just couldn’t do it. I couldn’t kill him.” A tear rolled down his cheek.

“I love you, Simon Lewis. I love you and I am beyond happy I could spend my last sunrise with you.”

Simon opened his mouth, wanting to say something, anything, because he didn’t understand what Raphael was talking about, but in the next second he felt his soft lips pressed against his. The kiss was desperate, full of love and words untold. He parted his lips slightly and the tip of Raphael’s tongue brushed against his. Deepening the kiss for several seconds, Simon felt like on top of the world. Raphael pulled away from him and looked in his eyes once more. He looked so beautiful in the warm sunlight and Simon’s heart overflowed with love for this wonderful man..

.. until he realized that something was not right. This was not right.

“Wait, Raphael…!”

 

Simon sat up. Tears and despair filled his eyes. For a second he wanted to believe it was just a bad dream, but the pain in his heart told him otherwise. Raphael came to say goodbye. Raphael Santiago, the leader of the New York vampires and the man who stole Simon’s heart, was now truly dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters, all the characters mentioned in this story belong to Cassandra Clare.


End file.
